


Varian & Peter

by DisneyChick2020



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyChick2020/pseuds/DisneyChick2020
Summary: The war with Zhan Tiri is finally over, and things are starting to look up, it looks like a real fairytale book happy ending but there is still a couple of people who are not doing so well.The beef between Varian and Pete goes back to the start of the year, the truce in the run up to the final battle has worn out. Rapunzel unable to bear seeing them at odds puts them up to a series of challenges to try and make them bond. Will it work out in the end or be a total flop?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Ruddiger & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Pete the Guard & Stan the Guard & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Varian & Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by jokes I had with Zonerobotnik while I commented on Reunion At Sea and did a couple of improvised scenes about the duo, Pete and Varian being at loggerheads until they are put together they start seeing eye to eye.  
> For some reason it is making it look like a one shot, this is going to have more chapters coming up soon.

The war with Zhan Tiri was finally over, she and her minions were gone for good, Cass was making things up with people by helping out with the cleanup. Lance had taken guardianship of Keira and Catalina, the three of them lived a fun life up in the treehouse with his tasty pancakes. Rapunzel became the Queen she was destined to become, Eugene continued to run the guard with his right-hand horse. Varian got a new job as the Royal Engineer alongside his father. Despite the odd explosion, they enjoyed their time together, a few months down the line, they were finally reaching the end of their boiler project.

“Okay, let’s give this a try,” Varian said and pushed the button, there were a clink and clank, water was released, ran through the pipes and poured into the bucket. After a few minutes, Quirin had shut off the tab and felt the water. 

“How does it feel?” Varian asked. 

Quirin smiled. “Nice and warm.” 

Varian beamed, fist-pumped in the air and cheered. “Yes! It works; it finally works!” he reached his hand out to his dad for a high five. Ruddiger chippered happily as he climbed onto his friend’s shoulders. 

“Well done, Varian now all that’s left to do is to get this approved by Her Majesty Queen Rapunzel then we can set it up in the castle,” Quirin replied. 

“Yeah... They are doing the Goodwill festival again since it got hijacked by Zhan Tiri and Cass, so it's going to be eventful in New Corona,” Varian replied. He was surprised to feel his dad’s large hand on his slim shoulder. 

“It’s alright, hardly unusual for some drama to happen at that place, I know you still get grief from people about the incident but I want you to know that I am proud of you son, the brilliant young man you have become, ” Quirin said. 

Varian smiled and blushed. “Thanks, dad.” 

Quirin had given his son a big papa bear hug, something Varian had missed dearly during his time behind bars. 

Happily ever after, right? Well not entirely, there was still some issues to sort out and one person who despite it all was not happy.

* * *

The following day the boilers were approved and installed, many people appeared to be in better moods and enjoying the festival. Including Varian, which was surprising for him as he was usually not one for holly jolly holidays like Goodwill. 

“Hey, guys, Varian here has made us cookies with Rapunzel and Attila for Goodwill day!” Eugene said. “Since the last one went down like a led balloon, we are going to have it again.” 

Varian felt a bit nervous having all these guys looking at him, they seemed surprised, in a good way, not suspicious at all. 

“Aww sweet, thanks,” Joe said as he helped himself to one, he was quite tall, slim, light-skinned, brown eyes and small moustache. A few other men joined in the fun and had taken a freebie cookie. “Great job on the boiler, nice to have a chance to get cleaned up at the end of a shift.”

Eugene smiled, it was great seeing him getting along with everyone, well at least most of them, he frowned as he had seen one on his own in the corner. “Aren’t you going to have one, Pete? You love cookies and never turn down free food.”

“Not anymore, not after what happened last time,” Pete muttered, he sat in a corner hunched up, his back to everyone and head rested on his right hand. His helmet laid on its side, his hair looked unusually messy. 

Varian sighed so much for the truce they had at the time of Cassandra’s last attack. “Honestly I haven’t put any kind of serum in these, they are normal.”

Pete sneered at it. “I don’t trust you, just because they have forgiven you doesn't mean I have to.” 

“Oh, don’t mind him... He’s just in a mood, sometimes goes brooding in the corner like an angsty teenager,” Greg said. He was one of the larger men; he had a thin auburn beard and dark eyes. 

Stan sighed and sat next to him, he looked at his mate with concern as he had no food with him, he had always brought something for lunch. It was his favourite time of the day! He knew what he was like, he would skip meals when he was feeling low. “Pete, you haven't eaten all day, what’s wrong?” 

Pete did not reply just stared at the table, wishing he could just disappear. 

“Trust me, Pete I’ve had one, and I’m fine,” Eugene said as he had taken a cookie off the tray and handed it to him. “Come on.”

Pete groaned, and in a temper, he knocked the tray off the table, scattering the rest of them all over the floor. “I don’t want the stupid cookie!” 

“Peter!” Eugene scolded. 

“Ah, well done, Pete!” Dan taunted as he shoved past him. “Always have to spoil it, don’t you?” 

Pete hissed as he hunched up and held an arm across his stomach, he felt a sharp pain in his left kidney. 

Eugene frowned and crossed his arms as he turned stern at the man who was acting irrationally. “Pete, what’s wrong with you?” 

Pete shot a glare at Varian like an irritated cat. “I’m not taking anything from that demon child!” 

“Demon child, I’m wounded!” Varian exclaimed as he mockingly put a hand on his heart. “Hey, at least I’m not a heartless monster!” 

“Shut up!” Pete growled. “Get out of here, leave me alone!” 

Varian shook his head. “Oh, Peter… Your goofy guard mask has fallen off.” 

“I dropped it a long time ago... I’m done trying to be nice, people like you walk all over us!” Pete snapped. 

Varian groaned, he was sick of going over this. “I only lashed out because I felt betrayed by Rapunzel, the King and everyone else… You had tossed me out in the snow like- like trash!” 

“What did you expect? Me to welcome you with open arms? I told you that you were not permitted to enter the castle, but you ran right past us! You had upset the Princess when she already had enough to deal with!” Pete retorted. 

“Oh, you didn’t think I was worth the Princess’ time? How many times do I have to say my dad was in danger? It was an emergency!” Varian shouted. “What if it was your dad who got stuck in the amber? Wouldn’t you go that far to try and save him?” 

Pete huffed. “I don’t care! You had violated me sneaking in that potion, almost got me fired and out on the streets again, I know about the time you had enslaved the people for those stupid green things… Don’t try to pull the dad card with me!” 

“I was just trying to do something nice, I thought we were over this, I said I was sorry for drugging you!” Varian said. 

Pete shrugged. “Sure you’re nice now but once things don’t go your way, you will try and crush us or have your monster eat us.” 

“You haven’t even given me a chance!” Varian snapped. “Raccoons can’t eat people!” 

“Oh boy so much for Goodwill,” Joe whispered. “Fighting over nothing.” 

“Yeah, they sound like my kids... If I had kids,” Stan whispered then sighed. “Hopefully someday I will.” 

“Has he been drinking again, Stan? You and I both know what that stuff does to him, it’s as bad as the mood potion,” Bob said. “If he carries on like this he could be out of a job again.” 

Stan did not know if he had been at the booze or not. He sure hoped that was not the case, what if Pete had mistakenly taken the mood potion? He moved forward to try and calm things down, Eugene did the same just in case their argument went too far. 

“Why can’t we work in peace?” Varian snapped. “I do my tests on one side of the room and you do the polishing in the other or better still go somewhere else to do it.” 

“Oh, yeah because the world revolves around you and your needs!” Pete snapped. “Everyone has to drop everything because Varian wants attention!” 

Varian narrowed his eyes, that hurt, yeah he was an ‘attention seeker’ but the only way he could think of to get help for his dad. 

Eugene sighed and put a hand on Pete’s shoulder. “Okay, okay, that's enough... I think someone could do with some time out. Take a walk, get some air to clear your head then come back and get to work.” 

Pete brushed past him and muttered some curse words under his breath as he dragged himself out. 

Stan sighed and moved towards Varian with a saddened look on his face. “Sorry about this, Varian, he’s just-” 

“A sad man child,” Varian muttered as he got picked up a cookie. 

Stan anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, not exactly... He just has his moments.” 

“Yet he is supposed to be responsible for the safety of Rapunzel, the Royal Family and people of Corona, he should have known better than to take food from a stranger, I learnt that at five!” Varian said. “Why do you keep him?” 

Eugene shrugged. “Who else would have him?” 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel scolded as she nudged his arm. “He might hear you… Something is wrong with Pete. This isn’t like him. He’s never been this angry before he and Varian had gotten along fine up until now.” 

Varian shrugged. “The final battle was a fight of life or death, Rapunzel, it was just a temporary truce.”

Rapunzel glanced at Stan. “Is that true?” 

Stan nodded. “Well... Yeah, we all had to pull together then not that it made much difference, but he hasn't been right since that day.” 

“Well, he has not always been sunshine and rainbows... He was bitter with me during my time in the dungeon,” Varian said. He knelt and picked up the dropped cookies. He breathed out a loud sigh; he had spent all afternoon making these and half of them had gone to waste. 

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked. 

Varian sighed. “We used to get into arguments about who was in the right. He was on your side I said I hated him and he often retorted that he hated me to, pretty much like today.” He was surprised to see Stan helping him, Eugene was about to help when Rapunzel tapped his shoulder. 

“I think I have an idea on how we can get them to make friends or at least be nicer to each other,” the pixie crop Queen whispered. 

Eugene raised an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously. “How? Are you going to trick them into a cell to solve your puzzle and accidentally release a prisoner?” 

A slight smirk appeared on the brunette’s face and a mischievous smirk. “Maybe.” 

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Varian was working away at workspace in the castle making improvements to the Rooster to alert them of new threats, they all knew it never stayed quiet in the Sunshine Kingdom for long. 

“Varian, you have a letter from Eugene,” Quirin said as he entered the room and passed him a small note. 

The young alchemist engineer hummed as he opened it up. 

_ Hey, Varian, meet me in the dungeons, need to talk to you about an impending threat to Corona. _

_ -Eugene _

“W-Why would Eugene-“ He shook his head and shoved it into his pocket. “Okay, I’ll head over, dad watch over the Rooster while I’m gone I don’t want anyone to mess with it again, especially Lance!” 

Quirin nodded, he supposed it was about the incident in the servants quarters, Eugene was going to make Pete apologise to him, he was angry he had been thrown out into the snow but had let them off since they were following orders but failed to realise when they were too rough. 

Meanwhile, Pete was on cleaning duty, polishing halberds in the throne room with Stan and Will to keep an eye on him. 

“For your sake, I hope you are in a better mood now,” Will said. 

Pete shot him a glare. “I don’t like Varian... I had only put up with him until that stuff with Cassandra was over.” 

Stan sighed as he moved closer towards him. “Peter, come on… Varian has fought by our side for most of this year. You need to let it go, life is too short, in ten years I will probably kick the bucket.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re only forty, there are people much older than you like Will, Xavier and Shorty. You have plenty of time,” Pete said. “We both do.” 

Stan sighed again. “I’m not so sure about that we had almost died when Zhan Tiri said the decay spell. God, my heart was slowing, I-I couldn't-” 

“Breathe? Yeah, I know, I thought I was going to die to, still angry with Cassandra for bringing that thing over,” Pete said. “Cap and Raps act like I should be grateful for their help, but it was their fault it happened in the first place!” 

“I know but... It’s no good dragging it  out,” Stan said, he turned around to pick up a halberd and seen a little green reptile creature. “Hey, little guy... What are you up to?” 

Pascal climbed onto the platform and passed a note onto Pete. 

“Oh, if this is another note from Dan telling me I’m fired I am going to lose it, he does not have the authority to do that I’ve checked!” Pete shouted out then opened it up.

_ Peter, meet me in the upper floor of the dungeons, I hope that your time out has helped you clear your head.  _

_ \- Captain Fitzherbert  _

“What is it?” Stan asked. 

Pete sighed as he folded it up. “It’s from the Captain; he wants to see me.. Guess he’s still angry with me for shouting at Varian earlier and throwing his cookies onto the floor.” 

Stan nodded. “Yeah, you need to make things up with him.” 

Pete rolled his eyes and put the halberd back into the pile, then headed out. “I don’t... It would have been alright if he had not pressured me into taking the stupid cookie.” 

Stan and Will exchanged concerned glances, words they never thought they would hear him say are “stupid cookie.” The guy almost always had food on his mind; he painted some in his mural section. 

Shortly Pete had arrived at the dungeons, he was a bit surprised to be told to go into a cell rather than his office, but this was Eugene. He was completely different from the last Captain; he entered one of the vacant cells in the upper floor, the moment he turned around Varian was there in the corner. 

“What are you doing here? Last time I looked you were cleaning halberds,” Varian said. 

Pete narrowed his eyes and looked at the younger man, suspiciously. “What are you up to? Are you still in Kahoots with the Separatists? Going to kidnap the new Queen?” 

Varian rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course not, I don’t have any reason to do those things this time... I’m not going to waste any more time arguing with you so-“ 

Just as he had turned around the door slammed, he was surprised to see Rapunzel there. “W-What are you doing, Rapunzel? How did you-“ 

Pete patted the left side of his trousers; his keys were missing. “Rapunzel you-“ 

The young Queen smirked as she swung a key ring on her index finger. “I learned from the best... Eugene has no idea about this; those letters were merely a ruse to lure you both down here.” 

Pete grabbed onto the bars; for the first time, he was angry with her. “This is ridiculous I can’t believe you are doing this again! Let us out, and give me back the keys!” 

Rapunzel shook her head. “I cannot let you off that easily... The only way you two will get out of this cell is to work together to solve a puzzle of my own design.” 

“What kind of puzzle? I would much rather do the Der Sonne treasure hunt again,” Varian said. “Being trapped with those haunted skeletons is much better than being stuck in a cell with this guy.” 

Rapunzel looked so excited to put them through the test just like with Cass and Eugene; sure it would work this time since they were in a cell further away from the Stabbingtons. “Within these walls, you will find a series of strategically placed and difficult clues each one more mind-boggling complex than the last... Put them together, and you're free to go fail, and you will be spending the weekend together in this cell.” She waved as she walked away and let out a strange evil laugh then returned with a basket. “Oh, and I have got you some cookies to keep you going.” 

“Cookies? What is it with people and cookies today?” Pete called out. He sighed and flopped on the left bed. 

“Seriously?” Varian groaned. This was going to be a long and terrible day, he loved Rapunzel as a friend, but this was the worst idea he had seen from her. 

“I’m hungry and I trust her more than you,” Pete said as he grabbed a cookie from a basket and taken a bite out of one of the cookies, he had not noticed the crumb that slipped through a crack in the floor. 

A raven haired man with a trimmed beard, athletic build and tanned skin picked up the crumb and grinned as he looked at the ceiling mischievously. “Hear that? The Captain is going to be away for a while; now is a good time to break out.” 

His partner who was also like him but had a lighter complexion with a black goatee beard and hair that went as far as his shoulders smirked. “Fantastic.”


End file.
